Federal Republic of Germany DE-OS No. 2549047 describes an arrangement for the separation of both parts of joined-bricks where the vertical standing joined-bricks are guided towards a separating unit which is disposed between a feeding transport device and a transport device which transports them away. The separating device consists of a pressure roller rigidly connected to deflecting rolls of the aforementioned transport devices and which is movable up and down with the deflecting rolls. The separating device consists also of a buffer arranged between the deflecting rolls. During the separation process the pressure roll presses upon a part of the joined-brick and simultaneously leads the other part of the joined-brick towards the buffer which exerts a counter pressure so that, due to the resulting shearing effect, the two parts of the joined-brick separate from one another. The separated parts are transported away by the out-transporting transport device. This transport device consists of narrow conveyor belts which gradually diverge from each other and each accepts a part of the separated joined-brick and transports the separated parts at such distances that the connecting sections sheared off by the separation process drop down. A solid plate, bracing the separated parts is disposed in the area of the conveyor belts so that the parts do not tip off the conveyor belts.
A disadvantage of this known arrangement is that the joined-brick is stopped for a short while during the separation step because the pressure roller presses against the buffer, thereby interrupting the progress of the joined-brick. This has a deleterious influence upon the passage, thereby lowering the output of the device.
Only one definite shape of joined-bricks can pass through the separation device because the pressure roll is rigidly connected to the deflecting roll, thereby solidly and unchangeably fixing the distance between the edge, transport devices, and pressure roll. That is disadvantageous because brick manufacturing facilities always manufacture various shapes and sizes, and a device which can process one shape and size only is not practical.
This known device could only be used when a separate separation device for another shape were provided which could be substituted for the existing separation device. If that were done the known device would become very expensive, because a separate separation device would have to be provided for each shape.
Transportation of the separated parts of the joined-bricks in oblique positions upon the conveyor belts towards a storage area or packaging area is disadvantageous because the oblique position of the separated parts counter indicates the automation of the storage or packaging area.